Honeymoon
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Comfort In Her Arms. With Star City in the rear view to never be heard of again can two lonely souls find peace within themselves or are they about to be forced back into the life they swore to leave behind?


Sunny skies. The feeling of warmth all around her as she walks through the sand with nothing but the sounds of the tidal wave washing up on the shores. This was what it was meant to be like. This is what her life was always meant to be like. No crime lords looking to take over a city. No more having to look over her shoulder just wondering when the next fight is about to take place. If they were she could care less now. That life is behind her. The days of putting on a suit were long but gone. Now her life was much more simple. Sunny beaches. Sipping back on some fine wine. Walking around in nothing but bikinis. This was her life now and she couldn't be happier. Such happiness that had first began the moment she stepped through that portal. The moment whom she would describe as a deranged individual had led her along with a small army of metahumans to a new world. A new dimension in which reopened up the door of possibilities thought to have been lost long ago.

But they weren't. Not when she had found him. Had found the one that she had lost to the sea so many years ago. A man the moment their eyes had met for the first time in several years had made her shed tears that she longed and promised to never shed again. A man that since that day has stayed by her side. Has changed her life for the better and quite frankly she has changed his life for the better also. That is her opinion of it anyways. If she was to ask him now. As the man following her step by step across the shore holding her left hand that just shines brightly she would know what his answer would be without even saying a word. His eyes would be a dead giveaway. Eyes that she has always been able to read. Eyes that she turns towards now finding them on her making her smile. A smile that falters for a slight moment when she sees a grin coming across his face and before she knows it Laurel's eyes go wide as saucers when in a swift move she feels Oliver lifting her feet up from the sand carrying her bridal style towards the water that just makes her laugh. A laugh that is suddenly silenced when she is dunked into the water before she springs up as though shot out of a cannon to the sound of his laughter.

Blowing a loose piece of her blonde hair that has somehow made its way across her face despite how much shorter her hair is now looking Oliver dead in the eyes with her hands on her hips as a small smirk starts to form across her face causing his eyes to go wide without any hesitation instantly Laurel finds herself chasing after him across the beach as he tries desperately to get away.

" Oh Oliver!? I see an ocean with your name written all over it!"

* * *

If there was one thing she was thankful for since the day she had received her metahuman abilities it would be the endurance that it has brought her. If it hadn't granted her such a gift she didn't know the condition that she would be in right now. But she could really care less at the moment. Care less about the sweat that drips down her sweat covered body. Could care less about the world just outside of these walls. No all that she cares about is the man below her that continues to make her moan. Continues to enter in and out of her as she rides him with no intention of stopping soon. No intention of changing positions any time soon as his left hand rests on her side while his right works on her erect nipple making her shiver in delight as she continues to move her hips up and down. As she feels her nipple being pinched slightly making her lean back before her hands find their way to entangle in his hair when she feels him bringing her into a deep kiss.

This was her life now and she couldn't be happier. A small beach house located on a secluded beach in Los Angeles. Days of sitting back on a beach drinking wine. Days of walking the shores in nothing but bikinis. Days of never having to look over her shoulder. Never having to worry about anything. And then there was nights like this. Nights of laying in this bed fucking until the sun came up. Nights of being in her soul mate's arms. Nights of screaming out in pleasure not caring even in the slightest if by some miracle the nearest piece of civilization hears her. She had earned this. He had earned this. They had earned this.

It was no secret how crappy their lives had been up to this point. Having to watch each other die. Having to deal with the heartache. Having to deal with the pain of the one they care about the most leaving them. Pain that will always be there deep inside. Pain no matter how hard they try. No matter how far away Star City maybe from them. It would always be there within. Pain that would take time to diminish. Take time to truly take away. Time that they will forever have now.

Or so she thought. Old wounds would have to be opened before their past could truly be put behind them. And they would learn this shortly. Learn this when in moments she feels herself being flipped off the bed onto the ground just mere moments before the unexpected happens. Before the sound of gunfire echoes. Gunfire coming from the porch just outside of the room. Gunfire that causes the glass sliding doors to shatter into thousands of pieces. Cause the walls to be ripped away as bullet after bullet lands clean. Causes the bed to be ripped away as feathers and cotton fill the air. Gunfire that after mere moments of starting ceases. As the sound of clips being discarded hitting the cold wood on the outside. As the sound of glass crunching underneath feet silently echoes through the room. Sounds that make her growl before with a surge of speed Laurel snaps up to her feet and screams at the top of her lungs sending a massive canary cry forward causing two masked men to soar through the air. Cause the walls to shake violently as one of them smashes back first into the wall with a sickening crunch while the other soars through the air and comes crashing down into the sand with a thud.

Such events that don't stop her from stalking forward towards the opening of what used to be their glass sliding doors not even bothering to cover herself up without a care in the world. Not caring who or what sees her naked body as she steps over broken glass while out of the corner of her eye she sees Oliver leaping over the bed to retrieve a concealed handgun tapped underneath a nearby nightstand. As a cold chill hits her causing her to shiver before a silent click coming from her side makes her twirl around and send her right hand up deflecting the end of an barretta that had been pointed at her chest upward causing a couple of rounds to soar high up into the air. A gun that goes flying when she drives her left fist into her attacker's stomach followed by a right elbow that lands clean into his throat sending him soaring back off the porch crashing through a wooden railing before landing down on the sand with a thud.

Quickly cocking back on the barrel the moment he exits out of the beach house seeing movement out of the corner of his eye in a sudden move Oliver snaps his body around and unleashes a round soaring through the air that lands clean against the middle of a masked man's forehead dropping them instantly. One masked man followed by another when he unleashes another round that lands clean against another masked man that quickly makes his way around the corner causing the automatic weapon in his hands to go flying. Keeping his aim true listening closely for any sort of sound only to hear nothing but silence lowering down the handgun slowly Oliver turns around finding Laurel looking over her shoulder towards him with a faint smirk across her face.

" You know something? When I said let's change things up a bit, I didn't exactly mean this. I meant more like change positions."

Rolling his eyes unable to help the silent chuckle that escapes his lips the moment he sees a smile come across her face suddenly Oliver watches it vanish as her head snaps forward to glance down towards the sand at a masked man that is desperately trying to silently crawl away from the scene.

" Well then. Shall i attend to our guests honey?"

" By all means dear."

Feeling her lips twitching upward moving across the porch across the debris without a second thought Laurel leaps off from the porch landing a few feet away from the fleeing man causing him to come to a sudden halt with horror filled eyes from underneath his mask. Eyes that only go wide as saucers when she lifts him up from the ground with ease by the collar of his dark vest with one hand glaring a hole through him.

" Now then, I'm only going to ask you this once. Who sent you?"


End file.
